Beach Bum
by Lovely Spell
Summary: To find his roots Naruto moves to Konoha Beach. On the way to becoming a legend like his father Naruto meets Officer Hyuga who seems like the friendly kind, but to those who know Neji is a surfer himself this relationship looks more like sabotage.


Hello! This is for Stardragon 12.

**warnings** for the future: shonen ai, yaoi

**I do not own Naruto** series/manga.

**Please review** if you like the prologue.

--

--

--

The salty sea breeze was perfect. Even the usually itchy sand was soft, wet and welcoming that morning. The crashing of the waves was enough to almost lull me back to sleep. The sounds of dogs barking in the distance joined in the melody of the coast and the seagulls provided their rhythmic call to the harmony. If only a cloud would pass over the sun, then it would be the perfect morning. Yeah, like that. A cool shadow to cover the piercing orange glow that was visible even through my closed eye lids was exactly what I wished for.

"You can't sleep here."

"Huh?" I blinked my eyes open and saw a blue uniform.

"I'm going to have to give you a ticket. This is a public beach not a hotel. Overnight stays aren't allowed." His voice was stern and his stance didn't waver. How could he be wearing a thick, probably polyester, suit and jacket on such a hot morning?

"I wasn't sleeping." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and tried my best not to yawn in his face.

"Then what were you doing?" He eyed my hole filled cargo shorts and his eyes swept up to my worn orange t-shirt then rested on my shoulder length blonde hair. He had made up his mind about me.

"I was resting after my morning jog." I began to run in place. I expected to be cuffed and taken for that little gem, but instead he smiled and a short jump of his chest told me he had held back a laugh.

"Well, then please continue on your jog and try not to _rest_ here anymore." He turned away from me and without a second glance he walked back to his car. I stared until his long hair was out of view. No ticket, that was a new one for the Konoha Police, especially considering I am, Uzumaki Naruto, the best known prankster in Sand and my infamous past proceeds me everywhere I go.

I moved out of my shared apartment at my aunt's request. She is running for mayor and needs a family in the picture to get more votes. She also says I'm her lucky charm, so she might be into gambling again. She set up a room in her home for me and told me to call her as soon as I left my home. She talked me into coming to the beach to find my roots. She peaked my interest until I made the choice on my own, even though she had already planned my move to Konoha days before.

I left my best friend, Gaara, and his awesome brother, Kankuro, and scary sister, Temari, behind. I grew up with Gaara and ate at his house more than at mine while growing up. He and I were as different as the sun and the moon, but yet we gravitated towards each other instantly. He was my first friend and my only accomplice in all of my pranks. We eventually ended up moving in together after I landed a job in a book store and he in his father's office. Were are close as close as brothers maybe even closer. Kankuro and Temari are also my family and yet I left them too. I abandoned them all and came to Konoha where my father was from.

My father, Namikaze Minato, was the greatest surfer in his time and of all time, or so I hear. I never knew him. He only left me a room full of trophies, boards and pictures, but nothing else, except maybe a great story or two to tell, his miracle wipe outs and survival stories. He was riding the waves and tubes until the day he died. He did what he loved, he never held a job, and he practically lived on the sea. Dad was a beach bum through and through. By the looks of it I'm following in his footsteps, except the most water I've ever seen is right in front of me oh, and the first time I saw the ocean was last week, when I moved here. I have some big shoes to fill, but I want to take his name and bring glory to the Namikaze one more time. I might have to learn to swim first though and get a board from my aunt's storage room. That's where she has all of the things he left for me.

I haven't told my aunt I'm in town. I haven't even let her know that I've moved yet. I want to be on the beach a little longer. I want to be near the spirit of the father I never knew, but know all about.

--

--

--

**The poll on my page is still open. Please visit to vote.**


End file.
